spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage (Episode)
: Looking for another article with the name Carnage? Check out the Carnage disambiguation page. Carnage is the twelfth episode of season three. Spider-Man must team up with Iron Man and must make an uneasy alliance with Venom to stop Baron Mordo and Carnage from releasing Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. This episode features the first full appearance of Iron Man. Plot At Stark Enterprises, Carnage is preparing to kill Spider-Man. However, he is stopped by Venom who says that he wants to kill Spider-Man himself. Venom and Carnage get into a fight. However, Baron Mordo's astral form appears before them and he orders Venom and Carnage to stop fighting. Baron Mordo then orders Venom and Carnage to bring the Inter-Dimensional Probe back to him. As Mordo vanishes Carnage tells Venom that he was lucky and that Mordo won't always be around to save him. Venom and Carnage then leave with the Inter-Dimensional Probe. As they leave Ashley Kafka shouts at Venom and begs him to come back. With Spider-Man still unconscious J. Jonah Jameson walks up to him and starts to remove his mask. However, Jameson is stopped by War Machine who aims a laser gun at him. War Machine then tells Jameson that he is trespassing. Jameson tries showing War Machine that the has a press pass. However, War Machine grabs the press pass and crumbles it up. Jameson then walks away. As Spider-Man stands up War Machine begins to fall down because he was injured by Carnage. Tony Stark then appears on a television screen and asks Spider-Man to take War Machine to a hospital. War Machine apologizes for letting Venom and Carnage escape with the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Tony Stark then says that he is sending someone else to finish the job and the monitor goes black. As Spider-Man asks who Tony Stark is sending War Machine answers Iron Man. A short while later Tony Stark goes into his Hall of Armor at the Los Angeles branch of Stark Enterprises and puts on his Iron Man armor. Tony Stark then uses the jets on his armor to fly to New York City. Later that night Venom and Carnage return to Mordo's lair and give him the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Venom says that they are now even and attacks Carnage. As Venom and Carnage start to fight Dormammu blasts them with a mystic bolt. Dormammu then tells them that even with the Inter-Dimensional Probe he is still unable to leave the Dark Dimension unless and equal amount to life energy is sent there to replace him. However, Venom believes that his debt to Dormammu is already paid so he abandons them. Carnage starts to chase after Venom. However, Dormammu tells Carnage that he no longer needs Venom and that he will be sufficient to complete the next phase of his plan. The next day Spider-Man swings through the city and thinks to himself that Carnage must be stopped and also wonders where Carnage will strike next. At that moment in Grand Army Plaza, Carnage is terrorizing the city. Terri Lee is there leading a police operation to capture Carnage. Terri Lee sends in two tanks to try and take Carnage down. However, Carnage is extremely powerful and is easily able to overpower the tanks. Carnage then rips the tops off of the tanks and drains the two drivers of their life energy. Spider-Man then attacks Carnage but is easily defeated. Carnage attempts to drain Spider-Man's life for but is unable to. As Carnage angrily wonders why he is unable to drain Spider-Man's life force Baron Mordo's astral form appears and tells Carnage that his body can not hold anymore life energy and that he must return to their lair to be drained of what life energy is already inside of him. Carnage then throws Spider-Man to the ground and leaves. Terri Lee runs over to Spider-Man and frantically asks how they can possibly stop Carnage. Spider-Man then says that Carnage is only half the problem and that Venom is still on the lose as well. Later that night Mary Jane Watson and Anna Watson go to May Parker's house to keep her company. May is worried about Peter and can't stop worrying about him. Anna tells May that if she doesn't calm down she will get sick. At that moment the doorbell rings and Mary Jane opens the door to find Eddie Brock standing there. Brock asks if Peter is home and Mary Jane answers that he is not home. As Mary Jane starts to shut the door May walks up and tells Brock that she remembers him. May also believes that Brock is a friend of Peter's. May then tells Brock that Peter is at the Daily Bugle. As Brock starts to walk off Mary Jane runs up to him and asks what he wants with Peter because she knows that they are not friends. Brock tells Mary Jane that she is inquisitive and beautiful and that it is no wonder why Peter loves her so much. Eddie Brock then walks off. Mary Jane is very surprised to hear that Peter has those kind of feelings for her. At that moment at the J3 Communications studio J. Jonah Jameson blames Tony Stark for allowing Venom and Carnage to steal the Inner-Dimensional Probe and accuses his staff a being rude, referring to War Machine. Stark gets angry and tells Jameson that his security has a low tolerance for yellow journalism. This makes Jameson angry. Jameson goes on to blame Spider-Man for causing all the trouble. At that moment Peter Parker is in the room taking pictures of Jameson with Stark. A few seconds later Venom breaks through the ceiling and into the J3 studio. Venom then grabs Jameson and webs Peter to a television camera. Ashley Kafka who is also there yells at Venom to stop. Dr. Kafka tells Venom that it is the symbiote that compels him to violence and that he must fight it. Brock attempts to fight the symbiote and Peter manages to break free from Venom's webbing and runs off to change into his Spider-Man costume. Only seconds later Venom sees Spider-Man crawling on the ceiling and attacks him. As Spider-Man lies on the ground he places a spider tracer on Venom's leg. However, Venom sees this and the symbiote surrounds the tracer on his leg and crushes it. Tony Stark also manages to get away and change into his Iron Man armor. As Venom is about to kill Spider-Man, Iron Man appears and blasts Venom with a repulsor beam. However, Venom is able to take down Iron Man as well. Eddie Brock then begs Dr. Kafka to help him. Kafka tells Brock to fight the symbiote. However, Venom grabs Dr. Kafka and web swings away. Spider-Man then thanks Iron Man for his help and the two heroes go after Venom. Back at their lair Baron Mordo drains Carnage of the life forces he collected and places them into a mystical urn. However, Mordo tells Carnage that the urn is not full yet and they need the life forces from a few more people. As Spider-Man and Iron Man search the city for Venom and Carnage, Spider-Man wonders where they could be. Spider-Man says to himself that Madame Web might know where they are but says that that "old crone" is never around when he needs her. At that moment Spider-Man is surrounded by a strange purple smoke and is teleported to Madame Web's parlor. Spider-Man says that he doesn't have time for her and that he needs to help Iron Man find Venom and Carnage. However, Madame Web uses her powers to show Spider-Man events which have unfolded within the last couple of minutes. Madame Web shows Spider-Man that Venom took Ashley Kafka to the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Spider-Man watches as Brock tells Dr. Kafka that when he spared Spider-Man the symbiote nearly tore apart his mind and that the symbiote sees her as a threat. Ashley Kafka then revealed that she loved Eddie Brock. The symbiote attempts to take over and Eddie Brock says that it is getting stronger. Dr. Kafka then tells Brock that she has a friend that can help him. Brock and Kafka then go to Empire State University and speak with Curt Connors. Spider-Man continues to watch as Eddie and Ashley go to Curt Connors for help. While in the ESU lab Dr. Connors uses a sonic noise to separate Eddie Brock from the symbiote. Dr. Connors then traps the symbiote in a glass container. Ashley Kafka tells Eddie that he is now free from the symbiote and Eddie kisses Ashley on the lips. Spider-Man then asks where Carnage is. Madame Web shows Spider-Man that carnage is sitting in an apartment. Spider-Man says that it looks like Carnage is waiting on someone. Madame Web answers that Carnage is waiting on a mutual acquaintance and says that it is a strong woman. Madame Web then tells Spider-Man that he must keep his friends close and his enemies closer. Spider-Man then swings through the city and wonders who could be a mutual acquaintance for him and Carnage. Spider-Man then realizes who Madame Web was talking about and hurries to get to her apartment. A short while later Terri Lee enters her apartment and finds Cletus Kasady waiting for her. Terri Lee is terrified at the sight of Kasady in her apartment but becomes even more terrified when she sees the symbiote surround Kasady turning him into Carnage. As Carnage grabs Terri Lee, Spider-Man swings in and tackles Carnage. To get Carnage away from Terri Lee, Spider-Man crawls up to the roof and Carnage follows him. Meanwhile back at Dr. Connors laboratory at ESU Ashley Kafka gets a call on her cell phone. As Dr. Kafka starts to leave Dr. Connors asks where she is going. Dr, Kafka answers that Carnage has just been spotted in Columbus Circle and that she is going to help him. Curt Connors offers to go with Dr. Kafka. However, Dr. Kafka tells Curt that he needs to stay to help Eddie Brock. Cast Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Stark Enterprises ::*Baron Mordo's mansion :::*Cave ::*Grand Army Plaza :::*William Tecumseh Sherman Memorial ::*Parker house ::*Daily Bugle :::*J3 Communications ::*Madame Web's parlor ::*Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane ::*Empire State University ::*Terri Lee's apartment :*Los Angeles ::*Stark Enterprises :::*Hall of Armor :*Dark Dimension (Mentioned only) Items *Carnage symbiote *Venom symbiote *Inter-Dimensional Probe *War Machine armor *Iron Man armor *Tanks *Web shooters *Spider tracer *Urn *Madame Web's chair *Sonic device Continuity *Despite airing after The Spot this episode and Venom Returns actually take place before The Spot. :*In The Spot, Tony Stark shut down Jonathan Ohnn's portal research because Baron Mordo and Carnage attempted to use Stark Enterprises portal technology to bring Dormammu to Earth. *This episode picks up directly where Venom Returns left off. *There are a few references to The Alien Costume, Part III. :*May Parker recognizes Eddie Brock and calls him "Peter's friend from the Bugle". In The Alien Costume, Part III, Brock went to Peter's house looking for him. Aunt May briefly talked to May before trying to kill her by using his spider strength to push a tree onto the house. ::*As Eddie Brock leaves the house Mary Jane tells Brock that she knows he is not Peter's friend. In The Alien Costume, Part III, Mary Jane met Eddie Brock while her and Peter were on their way to see a movie. Mary Jane briefly talked to Brock before Peter pulled her away and told her that Brock was a "creep". *In this episode Curt Connors states that a got a sample of the symbiote from Spider-Man a few months ago. This happened in the episode, The Alien Costume, Part II. While this episode aired a year and a half after The Alien Costume, Part II it is still possible that Carnage only takes place a few months after The Alien Costume, Part II. Since Spider-Man: The Animated Series is so serialized several episodes take place right after each other or within the span of a few days. Trivia *As preparation for his role as Carnage, John Semper Jr. gave Scott Cleverdon a collected edition of the 1993 comic book series, Maximum Carnage. *James Avery and Robert Hays both reprised their roles of War Machine and Iron Man from Iron Man: The Animated Series. :*James Avery reprised his role as War Machine despite the fact that he had been replaced by Dorian Harewood in Iron Man: The Animated Series. However, Harewood voiced Tombstone in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Avery also voiced Blacklash and Whirlwind during the first season of Iron Man: The Animated Series. *This episode also stars Ed Gilbert as Dormammu. Ed Gilbert starred alongside Hays and Avery in Iron Man: The Animated Series. During Iron Man: The Animated Series first season he voiced the Mandarin, Ultimo, and Grey Gargoyle. *When War Machine grabs J. Jonah Jameson's press badge he says "I don't see no stinkin' badge." This is a quote from the 1948 movie, The Treasure of Sierra Madre. The actual quote from the movie is "Badges? We ain't got no badges. We don't need no badges. I don't have to show you any stinking badges!". *In this episode Carnage is able to drain people of their life force so that Baron Mordo can use it to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. When Carnage was introduced into Marvel's Ultimate comics in 2004, Carnage actually had to feed on humans to survive. *Christopher Daniel Barnes previously worked with Robert Hays in the television series, Starman, which aired on ABC from 1986 to 1987. Hays played Paul Forrester and Barnes played Scott Hayden Jr. who in the series were father and son. :*When Christopher Daniel Barnes learned that Iron Man was going to be voiced by Robert Hays, Barnes became extremely excited about the idea of doing a crossover with his Starman co-star. *During the episode Madame Web tells Spider-Man that a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer. This is a reference to the movie, The Godfather, Part II. In The Godfather, Part II, Michael Corleone tells Frank Pentangeli that his father taught him to "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." *The billboard advertising milk and has "Milk... It's All Good" written on it. This could be a reference to a milk commercial from the 1980's where the slogan was "Milk, It Does A Body Good". This billboard previously appeared in the episode, Tombstone. *When Dr. Kafka leaves that laboratory to see is she can help Carnage, the following shot on Dr. Connors shows him with his right arm and missing his left arm when technically he's supposed to have his left arm with the right one missing. Episode review Quotes (Carnage forms the symbiote into an ax on his hand.) "Guess I could say you axed for this Web-Man." : '-Carnage' "Stop! Spider-Man is ours! and ours alone!" : '-Venom' "You may be our spawn, but that wont keep us from destroying you!" : '-Venom' "Stop this petty squabble! The master commands you to bring back the inner-dimensional machine. The Dread Dormammu made you both what you are and you agreed to help him! Do you dare go back on your word?" "The heck with my word, man. I'm gonna bring this back. I can't wait to see the horrors Dormammu's gonna commit when he gets here." : '-Baron Mordo & Carnage' "You were lucky this time. Mordo won't always be around to save your hide." : '-Carnage' (J. Jonah Jameson starts to remove Spider-Man's mask.) "Hold it! I think he looks good in a mask." "What are you doing? I'm a journalist." "You're also trespassing." "Trespassing? That's ridiculous. Here's my press badge." (War Machine grabs J. Jonah Jameson's press badge and crumbles it up.) "I don't see no stinkin' badge." : '-War Machine & J. Jonah Jameson' "Spider-Man, please, get War Machine to a doctor. Immediately." "Tony, I'm sorry I let you down." "None sense my friend. You softened 'em up. Now I'm gonna send someone in to finish the job." "Who's he gonna send?" "The guy named Iron Man." : '-Tony Stark, War Machine, & Spider-Man' (Venom hits Carnage.) "That was good for an old guy." : '-Carnage' "I cannot leave my world unless an equal amount of life force is sent here to replace me." "We don't have time for this! Our debt is paid in full!" "Ingrate! I'll drag him back here!" "Stop! I don't need Venom anymore. You will be sufficient for this assignment." : '-Dormammu, Venom, & Carnage' "Kasady's insane mind has bonded so completely with the symbiote he refers to himself as I instead of we. He has to be stopped! But where will he strike next?" : '-Spider-Man' "I hate havin' my meals interrupted!" : '-Carnage' (Carnage rips the top off of a tank to feed on the life force of the police inside.) "Just like sardine cans. Snack time!" : '-Carnage' "I know that loud sound or intense heat can stop a symbiote. But that's no help to me right now!" : '-Spider-Man' "I hope your life force isn't as useless as your life." : '-Carnage' "I'll catch you later for dessert." : '-Carnage' "Mr. Brock, I remember you too. And I know that Peter isn't your friend. What do you want with him?" "Inquisitive aren't you? And beautiful too. No wonder we remember that he loves you so much." "Peter loves me?" : '-Mary Jane Watson & Eddie Brock' "It's all your fault those freaks got that device, Stark! Your security staff is incompetent! And rude too!" "They just have a low tolerance for yellow journalism!" "Yellow! How dare you use that kind of language in description of me!" : '-J. Jonah Jameson & Tony Stark' "You use the word freaks. These are human beings who have an illness." "You make it sound like they have the flu Dr. Kafka. These monsters must be stopped! And you know who's at the bottom of all this? Spider-Man. He's the one who's attracting this trouble." : '-Ashley Kafka & J. Jonah Jameson' "Why if it isn't our old boss. Perfect appetizer. Ah, and here's the main course. This is what we call service." : '-Venom' "Eddie listen to me. It' the symbiote that compels you to violence. You must fight it's influence." : '-Ashley Kafka' "Venom's appearance here caught me off guard but Dr. Kafka's bought me some time." : '-Peter Parker' "You see. You are strong enough you can reject it." "No Ashley. Our other is too strong!" : '-Ashley Kafka & Eddie Brock' "Eddie, no. If you destroy Spider-Man the alien will take over completely!" : '-Ashley Kafka' "You were going to follow us? What made you think you'd live long enough?" : '-Venom' (Iron Man blasts Venom with a replusor beam.) "That was for War Machine. This is for me." (Iron Man tackles Venom.) : '-Iron Man' "Fight the symbiote." "Shut up!" : '-Ashley Kafka & Venom' "I owe you one Iron Man. Thanks." "Don't mention it. Any friend of War Machine's is a friend of mine." : '-Spider-Man & Iron Man' "This is taking forever! I've got people to torment!" "The transfer is almost complete." "And then we can say hello to hot head. I mean Dormammu." "The urn is not yet full. We need the energy of a few more lives." "Only a few? Too bad." : '-Carnage & Baron Mordo' "Where are they? Maybe Madame Web would know. Except that weird old crone's never around when you. . . hey!" "Old crone am I?" "Look I don't have time to talk. I have to help Iron Man find Venom and Carnage." "Hold your tongue! And watch. You see. Time has already passed." : '-Spider-Man & Madame Web' "Where am I? Ravencroft?" "We, no, I brought you back. You were right about my other. When I spared Spider-Man the symbiote it nearly tore apart my mind. Right now it sees you as a threat. No but I can't!" "I can't imagine how you must be suffering Eddie." "I can stand it. I can stand it for you. Ashley I know you could never love a monster like me." "But I could love the man. We must separate you from the symbiote before it's too late." "No!" "Fight it Eddie! You must!" "The alien is getting stronger!" "Then we mustn't waste time. I have an associate who can help us." : '-Ashley Kafka & Eddie Brock' (Madame Web uses her powers to show Spider-Man the past and future.) "How do you do this?" "Transcend time and space? It's simple. I practice." : '-Spider-Man & Madame Web' (Eddie Brock gets separated from the symbiote.) "Are we, am I?" "Yes. You're Eddie again. And only Eddie." : '-Eddie Brock & Ashley Kafka' "It's Kasady. Where is he?" "He's waiting for a mutual acquaintance of yours. A strong woman." "Who?" "Remember this. You must keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." : '-Spider-Man & Madame Web' "Good evening Detective Lee. I told you we'd meet again to settle old accounts." : '-Cletus Kasady' (Terri Lee aims her gun at Carnage) "Aren't we inhospitable." "I'll show you inhospitable." "You ruined my surprise!" : '-Carnage & Spider-Man' "I'm gonna shred you to pieces!" : '-Carnage' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers